


totalmente abajur de escrivaninha por você

by Prolyxa



Series: quarentena days challenge [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Power Dynamics
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: [sebaek; power!au] Baekhyun era totalmente broxa por Oh Sehun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: quarentena days challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671976
Kudos: 9





	totalmente abajur de escrivaninha por você

Baekhyun já tinha passado dessa fase de  _ broxa _ . 

_Broxa_ era o nome dado para qualquer um que não conseguisse controlar seus poderes depois de anos de treinamento. Ser _broxa_ quando criança era normal, significava que você ainda se encontrava aprendendo, que iria ficar bom logo, logo. Mas continuar um _broxa_ quando grande? Não era nada bom. Era vergonhoso. 

Afinal, supõe-se que depois de estudar dez anos no  _ Castelo Azul _ sob os rígidos ensinamentos de controle e equilíbrio, daquelas aulas que testavam mais que a sua própria vida (a sua alma), fosse o bastante para que você se tornasse ao menos alguém capaz de agir com domínio dos seus poderes e não se tornar uma versão humana do sol toda vez que  _ aquilo _ ou melhor, quando  _ ele _ chegava perto. 

Baekhyun se formou na  _ Castelo Azul _ como o melhor aluno de todas as matérias da grade curricular como há muito tempo não acontecia ‒ a última pessoa a realizar esse feito tinha sido aquele menino amaldiçoado que acabou sumindo do mapa. Mas Baekhyun era o melhor até então. Tinha até ingressado na sua tão sonhada carreira profissional como  _ Extraordinário _ . Imagina que louco! Baekhyun era um  _ Extraordinário _ , a última categoria para membros da raça  _ Lummus  _ e de qualquer outra raça. Um  _ Extraordinário _ conseguia sugar a luz de outras pessoas. Conseguia até beber a luz de um planeta todo! 

Mas. 

Porém. 

Ser foda não durou muito tempo. 

Apareceu aquele menino lá, o bonitinho dos  _ Venti _ . 

O setor da usina que Baekhyun trabalhava não achou suficiente um  _ extraordinário _ e teve que acrescentar mais um. Claro, aquele blá-blá-blá de que trabalhar com energia eólica era bom, que deveriam aumentar as diretrizes, os limites de distribuição de energia, porque nem todo mundo era um  _ extraordinário _ . Muitos nasciam com luz própria ou qualquer outro poder apenas para manter a si mesmos. Os  _ extraordinários _ , que tinham mais poderes que outros, deveriam ajudar a fazer do mundo que existiam um lugar habitável para todos. 

Foi aí que começou. 

Primeiro, as luzes do setor de Baekhyun começaram a ficar bagunçadas. Normal, algum problema na rede de fornecimento. Talvez um pequeno curto momentâneo. 

Depois, elas se tornaram um escândalo incômodo. 

E os computadores começaram a dar pane. A  _ Inteligência  _ veio reclamar. O que significava que o problema não era na  _ Inteligência _ . Em seguida, nenhum setor da usina conseguia trabalhar. A energia estava instável demais. A usina podia até explodir! 

Oh Sehun tinha chegado e foi aí que tudo começou. 

As luzes ficaram bagunçadas porque ele era bonitinho e Baekhyun não resistia a alguém bonitinho, gostava de paparicar (sua fama na  _ Castelo Azul _ era de beijoqueiro). 

A versão de um filme de terror na iluminação do setor ficou problemática quando Baekhyun e Sehun tiveram que passar mais tempo juntos para discutir sobre o fornecimento da energia. Baekhyun gostava de flertar e não pensou que Sehun fosse só ficar vermelho e tímido com todo o papel do escritório voando sozinho sem fazer nada. 

O pane nos computadores era o básico: gostava daquele  _ Venti _ . E estava passando pela fase  _ broxa _ de novo, como se fosse uma criancinha. 

‒ Baekhyun, vá colocar seu pau em ação antes de explodir essa usina em tesão acumulado ‒ Jongdae, outro  _ extraordinário _ , mandou ao amigo. 

‒ Por que tudo você acha que a resposta é meu pau?

‒ Porque tudo envolve esse seu pau insatisfeito ‒ Jongdae justificou. 

‒.Você me ofende falando isso. 

O amigo, sentado no refeitório ao lado de Baekhyun, largou sua comida e encarou o outro. 

‒ Você. Precisa. Transar. 

Baekhyun revirou os olhos. 

‒ Fiz isso ontem à noite. 

Foi a vez de Jongdae de girar os olhos. 

‒ Pra quem era o pegador na  _ Castelo Azul _ , transar com a mão é um sinal de decadência que eu não esperava de você. 

‒ Quem disse que eu transei com a mão?

Jongdae arqueou as sobrancelhas e fuzilou Baekhyun, que terminou por rir. 

‒ Se eu tivesse a capacidade de me esticar, quem sabe talv‒

‒ Ai, pelo amor de Deus! ‒ Jongdae o interrompeu. ‒ Eu não quero ter a imagem mental disso. 

Baekhyun bebeu um gole do seu refrigerante e Jongdae o acompanhou. 

‒ Escuta, o que eu quero dizer é que todo mundo passa por essa fase  _ broxa _ na vida quando se apaixona. É normal ‒ Jongdae voltou a falar. ‒ Só chegou a sua vez. Admite isso e bola pra frente. 

‒ E é o que eu estou fazendo: bola pra frente. 

Jongdae respirou fundo. 

‒ Baekhyun, suas bolas estão bem aí dentro das suas calças e inchadas de paixão pelo  _ Venti _ do outro setor e ele está do mesmo jeito que você ‒ cuspiu. 

‒ Já viu as bolas dele? 

O Kim respirou fundo de novo, ainda mais fundo dessa vez. 

‒ Deixa eu tentar ser mais claro contigo porque pelo visto você foi abençoado em burrice na mesma medida que inteligência: chama Oh Sehun pra sair de uma vez e acho bom essa vez ser hoje, porque eu quero muito viver e você sendo um ridículo de um  _ broxa _ não está me ajudando a ver o dia de amanhã. 

Jongdae não ficava bravo com muita frequência, mas aquele seu tom fez Baekhyun engolir em seco. 

‒ Estamos entendidos? 

‒ As meninas da  _ Previsão _ já viram o calendário até o fim do mês e você não vai morr‒ 

Jongdae invocou um raio que fez tremer o refeitório inteiro. 

‒ Chame Oh Sehun para sair ou você vai estar morto até o fim do mês. 

Baekhyun não tinha muita escolha. 

‒ Você acha mesmo que ele está do mesmo jeito que eu? ‒ perguntou baixo a Jongdae, quase tímido. 

Kim Jongdae teve que rir dessa vez. 

‒ Você não vê as coisas voando quando chega perto dele? ‒ Jongdae soltou. ‒ Eu não sei em que mundo paralelo você vive, mas já faz três meses que ninguém mais passa um pente no cabelo porque anda tendo muitas brisas por aqui quando você e ele estão juntos. 

Pelo bem de todos na empresa ‒ e do seu próprio coração ‒, Baekhyun abordou Sehun no final do expediente. Foi bastante vergonhoso, porque nenhum dos dois sabia onde enfiar a cara e como terminar as frases do diálogo. 

‒ Não sei bem como dizer… 

‒ Acho que você já percebeu…

‒ Eu não sou assim…

‒ Mas quando você fica perto… 

No final, os dois riram e Baekhyun respirou fundo, aproximando-se de Sehun. Percebeu que aquele ventinho nos seus cabelos tinha um motivo. 

‒ Eu sou muito  _ broxa _ por você ‒ disse. ‒ E queria muito mesmo, de verdade, saber se você gostaria de sai‒

A boca de Sehun na sua era claramente um óbvio “ _ por que você demorou tanto? _ ”. 

E se Baekhyun ganhou o apelido de abajur de escrivaninha depois disso era porque literalmente brilhava toda vez que Sehun o beijava. 


End file.
